marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cedar Grove
'''Cedar Grove' is a city located in the state of New Jersey. History Arrival at Cedar Grove Peggy Carter and Edwin Jarvis traveled to Cedar Grove to investigate Sheldon McFee, the usual driver of the truck used to transport the Nitramene at the Roxxon Refinery. During the trip, Carter complained while hearing The Captain America Adventure Program in the radio, and changed the channel despite Jarvis enjoyed it, though he quickly admitted that the real events were more impressive. Carter thought that Jarvis was trying to flatter her, but he assured he was just pleased that Carter had called him to help her. Carter said that she only called him to take her to New Jersey, as he was faster than a train. Carter asked about the car they used during their investigation of the Roxxon Refinery, but Jarvis had already disposed of it, having left in Hoboken with the keys in the ignition, so it would have surely been stolen. However, Jarvis was saddened for wasting a car in such a way, but Carter assured as it was used in the commission of a crime, it was better to dispose of it. Carter asked Jarvis to hurry, as Agent Jack Thompson was interrogating Miles Van Ert, one of the men involved in the destruction of the refinery, and he could be quite persuasive.Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel Capture of Leet Brannis Peggy Carter and Edwin Jarvis arrived at Sheldon McFee's house, and Jarvis noted the similarities and differences with their last mission together. Carter intended to enter the house alone, and told Jarvis to return home with his wife Ana. Jarvis tried to offer his assistance in more ways than a simple driver, citing his usefulness during their visit to the Roxxon Refinery, an usefulness that Carter acknowledged, but she dismissed Jarvis again, as she intended to return using McFee's Daisy Clover truck, as it was loaded with the Nitramene. Inside the house, McFee listened to The Captain America Adventure Program. Carter silently approached from behind, but McFee noticed her as a floorboard creaked. McFee quickly tried to grab his shotgun, but Carter easily disarmed him and managed to defeat him despite his size. Carter had unintentionally knocked McFee unconscious, and regretted never being to interrogate his suspects due to being unconscious prematurely, like it happened with Spider Raymond. Carter handcuffed McFee to a chair, and heard a noise at the door. Carter exited the house and found Leet Brannis trying to escape with the Daisy Clover truck. Carter ordered Brannis to get out of the truck at gunpoint, and Jarvis appeared to reveal that he sabotaged the truck. Carter was surprised and even angry for seeing Jarvis still there, but he was only following Howard Stark's orders to help her, even if she did not want it, as Jarvis thought that an ideal butler must provide his services without even being asked. Carter ordered him to fix the truck, in order to take it to a safe location. Carter went to interrogate Brannis who, using his Voice Synthesizer, demanded protection before revealing anything. Carter acknowledged that the Strategic Scientific Reserve would protect him if he revealed information relevant to the case. Jarvis advised Carter to ask about the nature of Leviathan, only revealing that they were his former employers. Carter deduced that Leviathan sent Brannis to steal the technology stored in Stark's vault, and then Brannis double-crossed Leviathan to sell the technology for a profit. Brannis revealed that Leviathan only wanted one thing from Stark. Jarvis finished repairing the truck, and Carter asked him to bring McFee, in order to take both McFee and Brannis into custody. Carter then asked Brannis what was the thing that Leviathan wanted from Stark, but he reiterated his request for protection. Jarvis found that McFee had escaped, but he took McFee's shotgun and boarded the truck with Carter and Brannis. Shootout on the Road Peggy Carter and Edwin Jarvis took possession of the Daisy Clover loaded with Nitramene, forcing Leet Brannis, the man who stole the formula from Howard Stark's vault, to drive the truck. Carter mocked Jarvis, as he had to travel in the back of a dairy truck, though he said the explosives were distracting from the smell of stale milk that was inside the truck, and Carter said that he was the one who wanted to help her, and this was its price. Carter ordered Brannis to take the Lincoln Tunnel to return to New York City from New Jersey, just when the man in the Green Suit jumped from a tree over the truck. The man started shooting against the truck, and Carter climbed to the roof to stop him. Carter ordered Brannis to move the truck and make the man fall, but the man shot back to Carter. As Carter lost his weapon, she asked Jarvis to shoot using the shotgun he took from Sheldon McFee. Jarvis, with extreme politeness, ordered Brannis to pull over the truck or he would shoot him, but the man shot through the truck and broke one of the straps that were restraining the Nitramene devices, and he shot another bullet that severely wounded Brannis, forcing Jarvis to take control of the truck. One of the Nitramene devices fell to the floor of the truck and become active. Carter noticed the particular of the Nitramene even before Jarvis tried to inform her, so she ordered Jarvis to get Brannis and jump from the truck, while she stabbed the man's hand to the truck and jumped from the roof. The truck fell off a cliff, and all the Nitramene that was loaded inside was destroyed underwater in the ensuing implosion. Arrival of the Agents Jack Thompson and Roger Dooley traveled to Cedar Grove to interrogate Sheldon McFee, unaware that Peggy Carter had already got there. On the way to McFee's house, Thompson and Dooley came across McFee, who was handcuffed to a chair by Carter. McFee managed to escape the house, but was taken by Thompson and Dooley. Dooley, confused by watching McFee running tied to a chair, asked him if there was need to ask what was McFee actually doing, but McFee acted as if nothing was happening. Thompson revealed the reason of their visit, and Dooley asked if Leet Brannis was responsible for tying McFee, as they already knew that Brannis paid McFee to use his dairy truck. McFee told the two men that they would not believe the truth, but Dooley assured they would keep an open mind. The implosion of the Nitramene from McFee's truck produced a flashlight that the two agents noticed, so they went to the area in order to investigate. Mysterious Symbol Peggy Carter and Edwin Jarvis managed to survive jumping from the Daisy Clover truck before the Nitramene destroyed it, sustaining only minor injuries, but Brannis had been severely wounded during the escape. Carter went on to interrogate him about the location of the weapons he stole from Howard Stark, but Brannis' Voice Synthesizer was broken in the fall. Carter begged Brannis to help her stop Leviathan, and with his dying breath, Brannis drew a symbol in the sand. Carter heard a siren approaching, so she erased the symbol that Brannis drew and left with Jarvis to take the car. Discovering a Corpse Chief Roger Dooley and Agents Jack Thompson, Daniel Sousa and Ray Krzeminski arrived to the cliff where the Daisy Clover truck carrying a full load of Nitramene devices was destroyed, finding Leet Brannis' corpse next to it. Krzeminski noted that he went skinny-dipping to that place when he was a kid. Thompson was starting to get tired that someone knew all things related to the case before they even knew them, and approached Dooley, who was examining Brannis' corpse. Dooley discovered a set of female footprints, guessing that it must have the woman who tied Sheldon McFee to a chair and even the blonde woman that they were already investigating. Daniel Sousa, who had been tasked with examining the pictures from the night Spider Raymond died, retrieved a key to the Hotel Cosmopolitan, that the man in the Green Suit lost before the truck fell off the cliff. References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Locations